The present invention relates generally to a soap dispenser and, more particularly, to a sink deck mounted electronic soap dispenser for simple operation and ease of maintenance.
Electronic soap dispensers including sensors for hand-free operation are known in the art. Such electronic soap dispensers may include infrared or capacitive sensors to detect the presence of a user and dispense soap in response thereto.
The present disclosure relates to an electronic soap dispenser that includes a controller to actuate a pump in response to input from a capacitive sensor. Additionally, the electronic soap dispenser of the present disclosure includes a mounting structure to support a dispensing head above a mounting deck, and to support a reservoir and pump assembly below the mounting deck.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic soap dispenser includes a dispensing head configured to be supported above a mounting deck and including an outlet. A lower reservoir is operably coupled to the dispensing head and is configured to be supported below the mounting deck. A pump assembly is operably coupled to the lower reservoir. The pump assembly is configured to be supported below the mounting deck and to pump liquid soap from the lower reservoir to the outlet of the dispensing head. A capacitive sensor is operably coupled to the dispensing head. A controller is in electrical communication with the capacitive sensor. The controller is configured to receive an output signal from the capacitive sensor and to distinguish between a proximity output signal from the capacitive sensor when a user is positioned in a detection area near the dispensing head, and a touch output signal from the capacitive sensor when a user touches the dispensing head.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic soap dispenser includes a dispensing head configured to be supported above a mounting deck and including a spout body. A dispensing tube is received within the spout body and defines an outlet. A lower reservoir is configured to be supported below the mounting deck. The lower reservoir includes an upper neck operably coupled to the dispensing head. A pump assembly is operably coupled to the lower reservoir and is configured to pump liquid soap from the lower reservoir to the outlet of the dispensing tube. A supply tube extends within the lower reservoir. The supply tube extends from a lower end fluidly coupled to the pump assembly to an upper end extending within the upper neck of the reservoir. A tube retainer secures the lower end of the dispensing tube to the spout body. The tube retainer includes a downwardly facing funnel portion receiving the upper end of the supply tube to define a releasable fluid coupling between the dispensing tube extending above the mounting deck and the supply tube extending below the mounting deck.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic soap dispenser includes a dispensing head having a spout body. A mounting base is configured to be supported above a mounting deck and releasably coupled to the dispensing head. A lower reservoir is operably coupled to the dispensing head and is configured to be supported below the mounting deck. A pump assembly is operably coupled to the lower reservoir and is configured to pump liquid soap from the lower reservoir to the dispensing head. A controller is in electrical communication with the pump assembly. An electrical connector is positioned between the dispensing head and the controller. The electrical connector includes a first contact supported for movement by the dispensing head, and a second contact in selective electrical communication with the first contact supported on the mounting base wherein the electrical connector is configured to maintain electrical communication as the dispensing head is rotated relative to the mounting base.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an electronic soap dispenser includes a dispensing head configured to be supported above a mounting deck and including an outlet. A reservoir is operably coupled to the dispensing head. A pump assembly is operably coupled to the reservoir and is configured to pump liquid soap from the reservoir to the outlet of the dispensing head. A capacitive sensor is operably coupled to the dispensing head. A controller is in electrical communication with the capacitive sensor. The controller is configured to receive a touch output signal from the capacitive sensor when a user touches the dispensing head. The controller is further configured to dispense a liquid soap for a set dispensing duration in response to the touch output signal when operating in a dispensing mode, and to selectively change the set dispensing duration in response to successive touch output signals when operating in a programming mode.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.